There is a great need for devices or apparatuses which make it possible to identify or detect objects in a contactless manner and over a certain distance. In addition, a need exists to be able to change the data stored in, or operating characteristics of, these devices or apparatuses (e.g., "program" the devices or apparatuses).
It is, for example, desirable to contactlessly request, over a certain distance, identifications which are uniquely assigned to an object. These identifications could be stored in the device or apparatus, sometimes referred to as a transponder, so that, for example, the object may be identified. A determination may also be made as to whether or not a particular object exists within a given reading range.
One example of a case in which such a device is needed is the computer controlled industrial production in which, without the intervention of operating personnel, components are taken from a store, transported to a production location and there assembled to give a finished product. In this case a device is required which can be attached to the individual components so that the components can be specifically detected in the spares store and taken therefrom. Also the location and status of the component can be tracked throughout the production cycle.
Similarly, in another example, an identification device can be used in a warehouse to track the locations of various inventory items. A computer based inventory control system could then track the locations, storage time and other information regarding inventory. In this case, the device can be attached either to the inventory items themselves or to carriers used to transport and/or store the items, such as pallets or crates.
In many applications, where things have to be identified via an identification, the identification devices or transponders are not used by the end user of the object being identified. The seller, e.g., manufacturer or distributor, gives the goods away after the handling cycle. If the transponder is sold along with the product, the ratio between the price of the part and the transponder must be large enough to make it profitable to pay for one transponder for each part sold. These "parts sold" can be the seller's product itself, a pallet, a box or any kind of work piece holder.
Another solution is to mount the transponder to the object which must be identified. Normally, the transponder will be glued into a hole with some kind of silicon or glue. Once you have glued a transponder into a pallet, or other object, the identification tag is secured against damage due to rough handling of the pallet and also against inadvertent loss. But, to demount the transponder in order to reuse it costs a lot of time, money and the risk to damage the tag.
Accordingly, an improved method of quickly, inexpensively and safely removing an identification tape is presently desired.